


Maine

by Thamys020



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, IT (2017)
Genre: 50 children what a blast, America being a dad, One of the losers club is maine, South Dakota is mentioned, other states do exist, take a guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Where America and Maine meet to discuss a little infestation.





	Maine

“This the place?” America asked.

“Yeah.” Maine answered, brushing back his hair. “It’s been seething with something evil almost since Derry was founded. I just didn't know what to do with it, you know? Until the others. I swear, Manaturin has something to do with it.” 

“That crazy turtle is all Iggy’s fault.” America snorted. “And whatever the hell this is, it’s his fault too. What do you intend to do with it, Maine?” 

“Well, honestly, I was hoping me and my...uh...friends could beat it’s face in.”    
“Seems like a good plan.”    
Maine snorted. 

“I don’t think it’s a good plan, due to the fact that it could backfire and come back in 27 years, which will end up bringing us together again. They’d be pretty suspicious if I didn't age a day.”    
“Look Maine, you’re reaching your maturity.” America squatted down to Maine’s height. “And you might age soon, be an adult. If not, I’ll have Iggy cast a glamour on you, you know?” 

Maine sighed. “I don’t want to outlive them.”    
“It hurts, I know, but they won’t remember you when whatever this is is defeated.”    
Maine sighed again. “Thanks dad.”    
“Maine…I’m sorry you have to go through this alone. Look, I’ll send South Dakota to help you. You know how antsy she gets.”    
“No thanks.” Maine said, beaming. “I think we got this.” 

“Alright tiger. Keep fighting for them, kay?”    
“Kay.” Maine grinned. “It’ll starve.”

“I’ll check in on you in 27 years.” America said, patting Maine on the shoulder. 

“Say hi to SD for me.” Maine called after him.    
America nodded and left. 

Maine stared at the tunnel.    
“I’m not scared of you.” Maine said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Who could it be...


End file.
